Friedrich Sarre
Friedrich Sarre (* [June [1865 in [Berlin; † [May [1945 in [mountain, villa colony [Babel mountain) orientalist], archeologist, art historian as well as significant was German in German [[Sammeln|Sammler] more Islamic art. Sarre was still very young as his parents died. He grew up with his aunt, Elise Wetzelheckmann (1832-1913). She was as the only Mrs. member of the Berlin academy. In 1900 Sarre Maria Humann (1875-1970), the daughter of the excavator of Pergamon, Carl Humann married. His brother-in-law was the officer and businessman Hans Humann. He lived about 1924 in new Babel mountain (today Potsdam-Babel mountain) (Bergstr. 6, today sharp way lane 6) and passed away here. The house had become after the First World War a meeting place of the Berlin upper class. His daughter Marie-Louise Sarre was in the opposition [Solf Kreis|Solf circle]. Lives and work miniatur|Die villa Sarre, in Sommer 2007 miniatur|Detail of the villa: The lion's frieze, in Sommer 2007 Archaeological studies woken his interest and he started to travel early. In Smyrna (today Izmir) he met Carl Humann who recommended him to visit the big historic architectural monuments of the medieval Anatolia to which up to that time little attention had been given. In 1895, besides, he found out organised Sarre a trip by Phrygien, Lykien and Pisidia and longer after central Asia Minor in 1896, that the buildings there needed a precise and meticulous stock-taking and he prepared to be even the photographer, namely in a measure which was rare at that time. It may be forgotten that one had to prepare the emulsions for the glass negatives during the trip till 1880. And he always took a qualified and competent architect with on his trips. The result of these trips to Asia Minor, Persien and Turkestan are the big works of a beauty which is hard to be excelled. The trips in Persien were carried out in 1897-98 and Turkestan in 1899-1900. spring: Translation from English See the also exhibit moreover of his photos: Pergamonmuseum 31st March - 19. Aug. In 2007. East photos about 1900 of Friedrich Sarre – calendar entry with " Staatlichen museum to Berlin " In 1899 he exhibited his in Iran and Istanbul to accumulated objects of art in Berlin and also in 1903 in Paris on the " exposition arts musulmans “. Wilhelm von Bode whose successor Sarre became owned a unique collection of oriental carpets and had also acquired those for the museum. He counted as a capacity and also Sarre effected some buyings in Istanbul. When Fredrik Robert Martin discovered in 1905 the seldschukischen carpets in the Alaaddin ('Ala' Al dinar) mosque in [Konya, a Dane in the German consulate, Mr. Loytved, was present there who supervised the photo admissions and watercolour drawings which should be done on arrangement of the Großveziers Ferid pasha for prince HRH Wilhelm von Schweden. FOLLOWING R. Fredrik Robert Martin, "A History of Oriental Carpets before 1800" writes in his footnote No.247 of his book Martin. Vienna, Printed for the author with subvention of the Swedish Government in the I. and R. State and Court Printing office, in 1908. that Mr. Loytved of these copies made and sent to Berlin. Sarre reproduced this and published the article "Mittelalterliche Knüpfteppiche" in October, 1907 in the Austrian magazine "Kunst und Kunsthandwerk" without having seen this. This article excited of course big sensation. Only a year later appeared the book from FOLLOWING R. Martin about his discovery. In his work been interested Arabisten and Epigraphik he like Bernhard Moritz (in 1859-1939) and Max van Berchem (in 1863-1921) as well as Eugene Mittwoch with which he published in 1914 a book about the drawings from Reza Abbasi, drawings of Riza Abbasi. Bearb. of Friedrich Sarre – entry in the " catalogue Deutschen national library " as well as products of Islamic art: Collection Sarre. He met seriously heart field in 1905. At that time in winter in 1907/1908 leaders of the Islamic department founded anew of the imperial Friedrich's museum broke Friedrich Sarre, in Berlin, and the archeologist Ernst Herzfeld (in 1879-1948) to a trip in the Euphrates and Tigrisgebiet on to find a suitable place for the first wide excavations in a settlement point of Islamic time, and to set up thus this epoch beside the sensational running old-oriental fieldworks in Babylon and Assur as an independent science area. For the conversion of these ambitious plans both scientists Samarra, from 836 capitals Abbasides chose. the destiny of the findings from Samarra – article with "samarrafinds.info" From in 1921-1931 Sarre manager of the Islamic department was in the [Friedrich's museum at that time, today's Museum for Islamic art. In it is among other things the Aleppo room acquired by Sarre as well as a manuscript of his known work " archaeological trip by the Euphrates and Tigrisgebiet. " Sarre gave the large part of his collection to imperial Friedrich museum in Berlin. The Friedrich Sarre Berlin Mughal Saph (in English) – article in "Persian Rugs Persian Carpets and Oriental Rugs Oriental Carpet" many of his books, photographs and papers were destroyed when from the 5th June, 1945 his house was removed for the preparation Potsdam conference. Jens innkeeper: " The collection of the orientalist, archeologist and art historian Friedrich Sarre (1864-1945) ". In: " Private and public collecting in Potsdam: 100 years „ art without king “ ", Berlinj in 2009, ISBN 978-3867320696 Works (choice) * Reise in Kleinasien, Berlin 1896 * Transkaukasien - Persien - Mesopotamien - Transkaspien. Land und Leute, Berlin 1899 * Denkmäler persischer Baukunst, 2 Bände. Berlin 1901-10 * Art de la Perse ancienne, Cres & Cie Verlag, Paris 1921 * Die Kunst des Ostens, Bruno Cassirer Verlag, Berlin 1922 * Die Kunst des alten Persien, Bruno Cassirer Verlag, Berlin 1923 * Forschungen zur islamischen Kunst mehrere Bände, D. Reimer, Berlin * Keramik und andere Kleinfunde der islamischen Zeit von Baalbek, W. de Gryter, Berlin 1925 * Die Ergebnisse der Ausgrabungen von Samarra im Kaiser-Friedrich-Museum, G. Grote, Berlin 1922 * Konia - Seldschukische Baudenkmäler; (Denkmäler persischer Baukunst); T. 1/ unter Mitwirkung von Georg Krecker und Max Deri, E. Wasmuth, Berlin 1921 * Der Kiosk von Konia, Verlag f. Kunstwissenschaft, Berlin 1936 * Alt-orientalische Teppiche Sarre und Hermann Trenkwald, Hrsg. vom Österreichischen Museum für Kunst und Industrie, Wien, A. Schrell & Co.Wien 1926 Web links * Dictionary of kind of Historians (in English) * villa Sarre Literature * Johann Heinrich Schmidt: Friedrich Sarre, Schriften. Zum 22. Juni 1935 zusammengestellt. Berlin 1935 * Ernst Kühnel: Friedrich Sarre, In: Der Islam 29 (1950) S. 291-295 * Harry Nehls: »Gottes ist der Orient!« Vergessene Kunstwerke aus der Sammlung des Berliner Orientalisten Friedrich Sarre, In: Museums Journal 4 (1995) S. 6 ff. * Harry Nehls: Palmyra in der Gelehrtenvilla. Ein wiederentdecktes Grabrelief aus der Sammlung F. Sarre, In: Antike Welt 4 (1995) S. 271 f. * Volkmar Enderlein: Sarre, Friedrich. In: The Oxford Encyclopedia of Archaeology in the Near East. Oxford University Press: New York, Oxford 1997. S. 491 References